The Legend of Humphrey
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in Humphreys life and what happens in his future? Well, Humphrey became a famous wolf known worldwide. Read The Legend of Humphrey to find out how his life actually turned out. (Rating may later turn to M)
1. Intro

**Intro**

It was a bright sunny day today. Birds cherping in the sky, nothing was wrong today, but it was Wednesday. On Wednesday, me and my siblings go to a story telling den.

I am a small omega wolf named Frank, i like storys, cause im an omega, but evre story that has been told here has been bad. "Mom, do we really have to go?"

"Yes, me and your father have stuff to do today." I let out a long sigh and head off to there. The place we had to go was not that far, i coupd get there in less than a minute if i ran.

I arrived a little late, there were already pups sitting down ready to listen, about 10 or so.

When we were all there this really old wolf steped in, he was grey with tan eyes and messed up fur. He seriously looked older than dirt.

"Hey guys." He said in a hoarse voice. " I will be your teller this week, your other one got hurt in a hunting accedent and im filling in." He took a breath. "I'm not much of a story teller, but i do have one. Its a long'en, you guys think you can handle it?"

Every wolf yells, "Yeah!", as i just roll my eyes and mock, "meah."

"Ok, im going to tell a story now, its the story of a special wolf, who changed many law that come to be today. If it wasnt for him you would be here today. I'd like to tell you, The Legend of Humphrey the Omega."

**I know this is a short chapter, and probably not a good one, but this was just setting up the next chapter. Other than that, what'd you think? Follow, heart and read next time. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**

**P.S. This will probably be my longest story, so if i feel like no one is reading, I will stop writing these chapters.**


	2. Humphreys Born

**ACT I; Chapter 1**

_This story takes place 1 week before Humphrey was born. He was raised in a pack in Yoho Park. It was three months before winter and he was going to be born an Omega. But soon, all of this with change..._

**Roberts****POV:**

It was bright and early in the morning, i could hear birds cherping, its like music to me. I have to wake up early in the morning to be ready for alpha duties, but i always seem to get up TO eairly. I wake up before the birds.

I looked over to my mate, a beatiflul white fured Omega with blue eyes. She was kind, funny, and had a shy and small voice. I was a alpha, a grey wolf with green eyes. My class is considered alpha, but i was way more powerful than any other alpha in the pack.

My dad is pack leader, what he says goes, and he is very stricked about it. Me and my mate are breaking one of the biggest pack laws of them all, "An Alpha shall not mate with and Omega." This, being punishible by death or banishment of the pack. We will be having pups soon and my only hope is that both of them are alphas cause my dad know she is pregnate. He just has not ever meet her.

"Honey, why are you up so early?" She asked me.

"I can't help it. I cant sleep as long as anyone eles, plus, I like to look at the sunrise." I told her.

"Robert, you know im due in 10 days."

"Really, has it been that long allready?!" I asked is shock. She nods, i whisper quietly, "im going to be a dad."

**1 ****Week Later:**

I was walking to the hunting grounds, with Jake walking beside me. Jake was much like me, but with grey eyes and smaller. He was also a younger brother and the only one who knows about me with an Omega. Since he is an omega, I need him to tell the medic thar he is the father so she dont tell my dad.

"So, Robert, when is he coming?" He asked me.

"I was told three days from now, will you be free then?"

"I should, However, I will be leaveing for vacation next week, so I hope that its not a late pup." He said.

"Yeah." I started, but I was cut off by the shouting of a wolf in the distance. His name was Bruce, he is a really big wolf with black fur and red eyes. He is the only wolf more powerful than me. He trains the pups into alphas and is one of fathers head gaurds. I never was a big fan of him.

"GO, GO! RUN YOU MAGGOTS! IF YOU WANT TO BE BIG ALPHAS ONE DAY I SUGEST YOU MOVE!!!" Bruce shouted at them.

"I know its wrong to say this, but i really hate that guy. He was a jerk to me and my pals in Alpha Training Camp."

"Really?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, listen to how he is talking to them, they're just pups. I meam you can't take a pup out into the world for 2 weeks then expect them to run a marathon."

"Wow, good thing im not a alpha." Jake says.

"Its not all bad." I say.

"From how you describe it, its pretty bad."

"Bert, Bert, Bert, Bert! Its time!" I hear Jenny say as she runs up towards me. Shw was a good friend of my wife.

"Time for what?"

"The pups." She said as she runs of.

"Jake, there comming early! Remember the drill!" I say as we both run off with her.

When we arived at the den, the medic was already preping. "Have I missed anything?" I asked Jade, the medic.

"No, but can I speak to you in private?" She ask my brother.

"Uh, sure." Him and Jade went outside the den.

"Robert, you wolfs are almost here, how do you feel about being a father?" She asked him.

"I... fell like its going to he the best thing in the world. Waking up with my mate and pups by myside everyday." I was listening to them talk.

"Jake... I don't see her making it through this. We will have to cut her open to save the lives of the pups, but, she will die."

"What!?" I say walking outside.

"Robert, i ask you to return inside please." Jade say.

"I want to know whats going to happen to my mate!" I say, Jake starts backing up.

"Oh no." He says.

"What do you mean, 'your mate'?" She asked

"I'll explain later, whats wrong with her?"

"We will have to cut her open to get the pups out, very likly killing her." I though about this, i have waited so long to start a faimly with the one i love, and now she wont even be there with me?

"Wait," I walked inside the den amd explaind everything. "So, do you want this?"

"Did... you really just ask me that?... Of course... i do, i want... whats best for the pups." She says

"But..."

"No, Robert. I love you, i always will, even in death. Will always be with you, in you heart." She says, i have tears in my eyes.

"Ok, Jade, i can't watch this." As i walk out. I knew, this may be the last time i see her.

**Hour later:**

Jade came out of the den, blood on her. "Your pups are born, but you mate wont last much longer."

I walked in and saw the pups laying beside her.

"So, what do you want to name them?" i ask.

"I've always...liked the name Humphrey, you name the ... other one" She says.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too..." She says as the last breath leaves her body.

**The Next day:**

I woke up, the den was empty. The pups stayed with the medic for the night but I have to pick them up today. I started to walk outside the den but was stoped when i passed her grave.

We didnt have a funneral because my dad would know she was an omega, speaking of which, i see Jade by the grave.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I'm sorryfor you loss Robert."

"Yeah, i wish it didnt end like thing. Hey," I said, changing the subject. "about yesterday, please dont tell my dad that i was marryed with an omega."

"Robert, i am the medic, i want everyone to be safe and healthy. And for that, we all must follow the rules. That includes the pack leaders son."She say as she turns around and walks away.

" Ok, well, what about the pups, they lost thier mother, you dont want them to lose their father to do you?" I tell her, she then stops.

"Your right, i care more about the pups wellbeing than i do for adult wolf. Robert, Humphrey and Jewel are in my den. Come get them please." She says as she walks off.

**The leaders POV****:**

I was walking to Roberts den, Jake told me his mate passed away while giving birth and i wanted to see if he was ok.

When i got to his den, i saw he wasnt there, i however got his sent and know where he went.

I was following the sent until i came across the grave, this mus be hers. I read it out loud.

_Name: (I didnt know how to pronounce it.)_

_Born: Febuary 30th, 2007_

_Died:_ He End of Summer, 2009

_Occupation: Omega_

_Mate: Robert Roland_

"Rest in Peace." I said quietly and continued the dercetion i was headed, but then it hit me. I looked back at the grave and saw this, "Occupation, Omega? Omega!"

I felt like i was going to have a heart attack, i cant beleave, my own son, would break one of the biggest rules in the pack. However, rules are rules, what must be done, must be done.

**Well, what did you think of this chapter, good or bad? Sorry it took longer than usual, i had stuff to do. Anyway, leave what you think in the comments, heart and bookmark this. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	3. Execution

**Chapter 2:**

**Roberts POV:**

I was on my way to Jades den, this would be the second time I saw my pups, I just cant wait till they open thier eyes. However, on my way there, i was stopped by my dad.

"Hey, Robert! (sighs) We will be having an exicution tomorrow, make your your their." I just nodded and kept walking.

"I wonder who it is, we haven't had an execution in a while." Jade says.

"Yeah." Was all i said.How it works is everyone is told to come to the center of the pack. When evryone is there, mg dad will call out the name of who steps foward, his gaurd will seek them out and bring them up to the center, and they die. If, and it has happened, the wolf know he or she is going to be executed and they flee, then the pack has a lawwhrre they will sned out the top alpha to find them, if they can not within a week, then we give up search and if they ever show up at this pack again, they will be killed on the spot. No outside the pack, if you are found outside the pack after the week, you are safe. However, no one has ever lasted the week.

After what seemed like forever, we reached her den. "Robert, Hunphrey and Jewel arein there waiting for you." She tells me as she waits outside the den. I walked in and looked down at the pups, thier eyes still closed.

Humphrey was a grey pup with a lighter shade of grey for the underbelly. He got his looks from his mom but i can sence he got my strengths.

Jewel is a Red fured wolf with a white belly, she must if got that from my mom. She looks like a mixture of me and her mom. They are both large size, thats a good sign for them to be Alphas.

I picked them up by their lose neck skin and carried them off. "Thanks" I whisperd to Jade.

"Anytime."

**The Next Day:**

"Robert, wake up, its time to go" Jake tells me.

"Really, this early?" I asked, shocked. "What about the pups? I cant take them to that."

"Ill stay in the back with them, their eyes are closed anyway." We get out of the den to see my dad already starting, with Bruce by his side.

"...I'd like to call up this particular wolf for a crime, of the top ten laws, punishable by death: Law #04, The alpha and omega law." When he said that i got nervous. I violated that law, but if he's talking about me then how did he know?

"Uh, Robert." Jake starts.

"I know, and if its me, watch over Jewel and Humphrey for me." I told him.

My dad continued, "I'd like to call up..."

"Please no." I told my self.

"Robert Roland, my own son." He looks dead at me and mouths the word _run_.

"Jake, take good care of them..."

"But Robert,"

"I'll miss you" I say as the two gaurd wolf grab me and start tsking me to the rock, i tried to break lose, and succeeded. I ran towards the woods, out of this pack, im just wishing the best for my pups.

"Bruce, find him." dad said as he left, "Bert, i know you can survive, and i hope you know, i'm only doing this for the pack."

**Jakes POV:**

I look at Robert as he runs away into the woods. I lookdown at the pups, i have no idea how to take care of pups. I haven't even thought about it. All i know is, i will watch over them, and i will make robert proud. I just hope i can see him again. I look down at the pup and say, "Don't worry guys, I've got you."

**This was a short chapter, i wasnt reall a fan of these chapters, bug i need them for you to understand the rest of the stroy. The next chapter will take place about 2 months later so humphrey will have his eyes open and eill play more outside with his friends. Tell me what you think, is it going good or no. Anyway, have a greaf rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	4. The Walk

**Chapter 3:**

**Jakes POV:**

It was two months after Robert went missing, humphrey was a wild one, i tell you that. He loves to explore, he tried to sneak off evrry now and then but we both know he cant get too far from the den. He will however, do anything to protect the ones he loves, especially his sister, Jewel. She is a shy one, her red fur died out and now she is a white wolf with a slightly darker underbelly. She stays by the rules, like my father, but she follows Humphrey around where ever he goes. She looks up to him, her being the omega, him the alpha, she dont hang much around me.

Around when they started speaking humphrey called me dad, i never corrected him because i was the closest thing to a dad he has. They said they never found Robert within the week, but two months later they found his body floating in the river. Humphrey and Jewel already know about thier mom, they were devistated, but quickly grew past that. Humphrey starts Alpha camp in two more months. The only friends humphrey has made is a male pup named Bolt and a female wolf who Jewel befriended, Shadow. Thats their group, they hang out by the tree behind Shadow's den.

I lost my train of thought when Humphrey jumped on me.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Dad, dad, dad! Can we go out side and play, please???" I asked, dragging out the word 'please'.

"Humphrey, its too early..."

"Please?!" I asked one more time.

"Uh, fine, but dont go too far from the den, i need to be able to see you."

"Yes! Come on Jewel." I told her, she nodded and just came along.

"Humphrey! Lets check and see if our friends are up!" She said. Jewel always seemed like the hiper one.

"Ok, but the suns barly up, i dont think ther're awake." I tell her.

"But lets check just in case." She said, i just rolled my eyes and said fine. I looked back to see if my dad was looking, he don't like us going to Bolts den. Shadows is closer but Bolts takes awhile to get to. He wasn't looking, i started away but was stoped by Jewel.

"Humphrey what if he looks out here and see we are gone?" I thought about it for a moment, thats another thing about her, shes really smart.

"Just, uh, stay her and count with your eyes closed." I tell her.

"What will that do?"

"Just do it, and if dad asks, say your playing hide and seek. Also, if it don't work, you wont get in trouble." I tell her.

"Well, ok."

I started walking away, my dad thinks im not old enough to travle alone. I do it all the time, and i'm always fine.

I got to Bolt's den, he is an alpha. He is a black wolf with a white birthmark that looks like a lighting bolt. He was a cool pup, me and him became friends 3 weeks ago. Dad had to do something and he sent me to a pup sitter. I became friends with Bolt, Jewel became friends with Shadow.

"Pst, hey Bolt. You awake?" I ask him, he slowly walks out of the den.

"No." He said.

"Would you like to go meet up with me, Jewel, and possibly Shadow?"

"Sure, I'll come with you to Jewel."

"...And Shadow" I added.

"Yeah, right, right."

"Lets hurry, my dad don't know i'm here. Jewel is covering for me, but we both know that wont last." we both giggled.

"Ok, i ask my dad." He says as he goes in the den. His dad dont really care where Bolt goes, as long as an adult wolf he knows is with him. His mom thinks otherwise, but shes a soldier wolf, shes out exploring 5 days a week.

"He said I could go." Bolt says as he exits the den.

"Race you there!" I shouted as we both took off towards my den, i was the fastest of our little group, then it was my sistrr, bolt, and then Shadow. As i was running, i looked back to see Bolt trailing far behind, but when i turned back around, i ran into this older wolf, about a year or two. I knowcked him down, he laied there still, but with a groan.

"Oh, sir, im so sorry! Are you all right?" I ask him worried. He the gets up chuckling, turns to me and says:

"Watch were your going boy. If i was you, i wouldn't want to bump into me again." He says as he walks off. He looked like a alpha with red fur and a white underbelly. He has also had some freakishly large ears.

"Who was that?" Bolt asked me when he caught up.

"I don't know, he didn't say." I didn't scare easily, but something was off about that wolf.

I looked up and saw my den, and i could see dad talking to Jewel. "Quick, find a hiding spot!" I whisper to Bolt.

"Why?" He asked. I didn't answer, i just pushed him in a bush and i leeped in some tall grass. I could over hear my dad talking.

"Jewel, you do promise that Humphrey and you are playing hide-and-seek?"

"Well..." She started but i jumped out and said.

"No! Bolt is also here with us." I shouted to him.

"Where is he?"

"The bushes." I said.

"Humphrey, you gave away my hiding spot." Bolt said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Ok... Just be careful, i dont want to go to Jade today." He says as he goes inside. I turned to Jewel.

"Where is Shadow?" I asked.

"She wasn't in her den, i dont know where she is." She replied.

"Oh yeah, she was on vacation this week." I thought aloud.

I look at Jewel and said one simple word. "Tag!" I ran away, with her and Bolt right behind me.

**How did you like this chapter?** **Leave what you think in the comments. (I have an idea for this story, how the Acts will play out. Act I, the childhood of Humphrey. Act II, young adulthood. Act III, Act IV, Act V, and Act VI are classified.)**

**On a side note, exactly one year ago, i wrote my first chapter to my first story****, "Humphrey's Adventure!". Since then, i have started**** 8 storys and finished 4. I'd like to thank all for reading my chapters i have wrote. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	5. The Reveal

**Chapter 4:**

**(A Month Later:)**

Not much has happened in the past month, our dad lets us leave the den more now and we can go anywhere in the pack, but only if dad knows how to get there.

It was early in the morning, my sister went to Bolt's den, she has been hanging around him alot recently. I turned to my dad.

"Hey, i'm going to go find Jewel and Bolt." I told him, he just said "ok"

The first place i went to go check was that old tree we usually hang around at, but i stopped and thought about something. If i have alpha training in a month, that means im sopost to be an alpha.

But my dad is not an alpha, he an omega, which makes my mom an omega, two omegas cant make an alpha. I started think about it more, me and dad dont really look alike. So i did what i shouldn't of done.

"Dad, are you my real dad?" I asked him. His eyes widen.

"Of course, i'm your real dad, who'd you think was your dad, my brother."

"Brother?"

"You haven't met him, now go to your friends." He tells me as he lays back down.

I ran off towards the tree we hang out by. "Hey guys, what'd i miss?" I asked them

"Nothing, we were just about to play hide and seek. You want in?" Bolt asked.

"Sure!" I say, "Whos it?"

"You," Shadow says as the rest run off, "Count to 20!" And she leaves, i let out a little laugh.

"1, 2, 3, 4... and 20, ready or not, here i come!" I shout out as i start looking for them. Shadow and my sister were always easy to find, it was bolt that i had trouble with.

It didn't take long before i found shadow in a tree, and i knew where my sister is, she hides there everytime. I walked to where there was half of a log on top of a hill. She always hides in it.

"Hmm, wonder where Jewel is." I say aloud teasing her. I jumped in the log with her and shouted, "Found you! Now come help me find bolt." I say but before i could get out of the log, we both start sleading down the hill, me and Jewel were teriffied at first, but then i enjoyed it. But not Jewel, she still hated it.

"Weee..." I say going all the way down, until we came to a complete stop.

"You enjoyed that?!" Jewel asked me.

"Yeah, it was fun!" I tell her.

"That was not 'fun'." She says.

"Sure it was, now lets go get Bolt." I tell her, but she just rolls her eyes and follows.

We walked for awhile with no trace of him anywhere, "Lets get up in a high place to see if we can see him from there." Jewel sugested.

We climbed back on to the hill where i found her. However, when i reached the top, i saw Bolt up here, on the top of the hill.

"Humphrey, what are you doing up here, you was already up here?" Bolt asked me, shocked.

"I decided to look again, but that doesn't matter now. You were the last to be found so who do you want to count?" I ask.

"Me, ill give you 15 seconds." I start running away, but without looking where i was going, i ran into that wolf i encountered a month ago. He alpha looking one with large ears. I eas bigger now so i completely ran him over.

"Oh sir, are you alright?" I ask him, but he justgets up and looks at me.

"I warned you yound one, you need to watch where you are going." He got closer as i backed up, "My name, humphrey, is Kevin, and i to you will guide you, though an easy life. However, you seem like quite the adventurous one, yes?" He says.

"Humphrey? How do you..." I start but was cut off.

"Silence. You only have 2 weeks of being a pup left, you long a difficult juorney will continue from that point on, then only you can pick the choice you make differencing you from life, or death. See you later, Humphrey. Oh, and by the way, the man you think is your father, isn't." Kevin say, before he vanishes. I look back at bolt, kinda dizzy from all i just heard, but it seems like he just started counting.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 6, 1, here i come." I remained frozen, and i was the first to be found. "Humphrey, are you still playing, it usually takes me longer to find you?" He asks me.

"Yeah, i just need to check something." I tell him as i walk back to my den.

I walked in to see dad laying down on the floor, all i wanted to know was one thing.

"Dad, are you really my dad?" I asked him. He raises his head up and looks at me.

"Humphrey, what would make you think that?" He asks me.

"My traits vs your traits, plus i had someone tell me, so, is it true?" I ask again.

"...Well..." He starts.

"What!? Your not, then who is?!" ask him.

"Humphrey, its complicated." He tells me.

"I want to know, NOW!" I yell at him, i alread know about my mom, i dont what to not have a dad too.

"Humphrey, he died, he was an alpha who married an omega, the punishment for that penalty is death." I backed up aginst the wall.

"Wh-what?" Was all i said. "I cant beleave you kepp this from me."

"Humphrey, you were, and still are, too young to know, thats why."

"You told me about mom."

"But thats cause... well... You dad told me to look after you if he died, and he did, right in the middle of the pack."

"But... You know what, when i come back from alpha training, i am moving out of here, you hear?!" I tell him.

"Ok, but please, i know you change your mind, i just wanted to protect you."

"You protected me enough. Im going to papas for the rest of the day." I tell him as ieave, and he didnt even try to stop me. Ijust left, and didn't look back.

**How did you like this chapter, this ACT is almost over. Sorry for the really long wait, i just have been busy recently. Anyway, what do you think will happen next, and what was that talk all about with Kevin. Comment what you think and read to find out. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	6. The Full Story

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks have passed since my outburst with my dad. I still call him that because i forgave him, i soon understood what he meant by he was trying to protect me. He just better not have any more secret family members left.

"So, Humphrey, you'll be leaving today." he pauses.

"Yeah, and..."

"I hope you're not really serious about leaving are you?" He asks.

"Yeah, i don't mean it."

"Good, because you had an uncle who was like that, held grudges, mean, etc. He was a vicious mad-wolf, who got kicked out of the pack, i just hoped that you or your sister didn't inherit that, viciousness."

"don't that is a problem."

"Ok, come back soon so you meet up with your alpha trainer." He told me.

I left the den to say goodbye to Jewel and Shadow. When i walked up to them, they were playing thier little game. "Hey, shadow!" I shouted at her.

"Hey humphrey, are you leaving today?" She asked.

"Yeah, i just wanted to tell you, goodbye."

"Oh, well good bye." She tells me.

"Come on Jewel, dad wants us to, wait, where is Bolt?" I ask.

"He is with his dad." Jewel says.

"Ok, i will talk to him later, but lets head on back to our den." I tell her as we leave.

We arived back at the den, with our dad waiting there. "Come on Humphrey, your trainer is around back." He tells me as he leaves."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Jewel." I tell her, i know shes heart broken about me leaving, but its Jewel, she'll grow past it soon.

When i went around back, i saw this big wolf. "Now this, Humphrey, this is Bruce. This will be your instructor for the most part of Alpha Camp." He told me.

"Hey Burce, i'm Humphrey..." I started but was cut off.

"You will NOT CALL ME BY MY NAME. You WILL CALL SIR AND/OR SARGEANT!" He yelled at me.

"Yes, sir!" I say.

"Wait, you look familiar..." He started.

"No, he doesn't." dad says, "Come on Humphrey, let's go back inside."

"I already dont like him." I say.

"Yeah well neither did Robert, but he's the only alpha trainer, and he's a good one too." He tells me. "You might want to go say bye to grandpa, I'm sure he'll want to see you before you leave."

"Yeah, but, when do you need me back."

"I don't know, but I'll come get you we it's time." I just left, and went to the center of the pack, where my grandfather's den is.

"Hey, Rover, hows it been?" He asks, he rarly calls me by my real name.

"I just came to hang out since I'm leaving soon." I tell him.

"Oh, ok. The last time I saw you was around 2 to 3 weeks ago."

"Yeah, me and my dad had a fight, i found out that my real dad was a guy who got punished for a serious crime, and died for it. I got mad at him because he never told me about it."

"Yeah, listen Billy, i never wanted to do that, i actully wanted him to escape."

"Wait, you never wanted to do what?" I asked.

"To kill him..."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, you didn't know that, didn't you. But anyway, i needed to act like i tried to get him because i wanted to keep the pack in order, thats why i only sent one guy after him when he ran away. He never found him so i called off search. I though he was still alive, until i found him 2 months later, dead in a lake." He explained to me, but i though my real daf died the day of the execution.

"Humphrey, its time to go..." My dad, or i should say, Jake told me.

"He dad, grandpa told me that my real dad ran away from the execution, and never died one he left." I started.

"Uh-oh." Grandpa said.

"But you told me different, that he died on the exucution day."

"Well, yeah, he was found two months later, dead." dad told me.

"I was two months old when he died, everyone knew he was alive before then, but no one came out of the pack to look for him!" I said, starting to raise my voice.

"Humphrey, its more complicated than that." He told me.

"He died, cause everyone was too lazy to go help him!" I yelled. I had so many thought going through my head right now.

"Humphrey, he was wanted in the pack, he couldn't of retured..."

"So?! We could of still visited him, helped him!"

"Humphry! Im grtting really tired of your arguing, now lets go!" my dad yells

"You know what?" I started, "I would rather DIE outside of this pack!" I started out of the den, "Then to live the rest of my life in it..." I turned around and bolted out of den and into the woods, never looking back and the only thing i could hear was the faint aond of my dads voice yelling, "Humphey, wait!"

For what felt like and hour of running, i ran into this building of a wolf, i fell down while he stood completely still. He looked at me, a scar on his eye with a missing ear. All he said was.

"Excuse you?"

**How was this chapter? The ACT is almost over, maybe only a chapter of two left. Leave what you think in the comments, and tell me what you want or think will happen next. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	7. End of ACT I

**Chapter 6:**

I looked at the wolf and started away from him. "I'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going." I tell him.

"That's alright, hey, were you going." He tells me. He starts to walk towards me, "What pack are you from, i haven't had a wolf to talk to in forever." I stoped backing away and told him.

"Yoho Park."

"Yoho Park, i know that pack. They one one of the most strickest packs around, are you lost, do you need help back?" He asked.

"No, i ran away."

"Wa-, now why would you do something like that, now come on, I'll take you back."

"I don't want to go back!" I told him.

"That's fine child, but listen, your family is probably worried sick about you. And if you have siblings, you need to look after each other and if your gone... Look at me, i actully live out here and its already hard enough for a wolf like me to do it. Now go back, i know that pack, they'll send a whole crew after you if you don't return anyway so why not head on back." He explained. I though about it for a moment and he's right. How would I survive out here, I've not even been to Alpha Camp yet.

"I guess." I finally said.

"There ya go, now come on." He starts walking. "You see that mountain, right past it is the pack, now lets head that way." and off we were, back to where i never wanted to be again.

**(30 minutes later)**

Most of our trip has been silence, neither of us spoke until the other wolf spoke.

"So, why did you run away?" He asked.

"I got tired of the laws in the pack, and i was angry at certain wolfs." I told him. He laughs.

"Yeah, I used to live there, but i couldn't handle the laws and i disliked some of the wolfs too." He told me.

"Really? Hey, what your name?" I asked him, but when i said that his smile dropped, he jerked around and stated.

"My name has no importance to you, child."

"Ok, and stop calling me child." I tell him.

"What would you like me to call you?" he asked.

"You can, uh... Just call me Kid." I answered.

"Ok, kid."

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked him back.

"You can call me... just call me sir." He answers.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, not too far, to the mountain. After that, we got to climb it."

After a little more walking, we finally was on the small mountain. It was pure white from the snow, i have heard that bears live up on this mountain, lets hope we don't run into one of those.

"Hey kid, we need to be quiet up here, we don't want to start an avalanche." He told me.

"Yeah, other wise we would have to climb all the way back up again."

"I've been up here before, but you see that little bump on the top." He says, i look at the top.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a bear cave. We want to stay clear of that too." He told me.

"Yeah, buts today is the start of winter, shouldn't he already be in hibernation?" I ask him.

"Its winter?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's why there snow up here." I tell him.

"Man, i have really lost track of time. Well, he should be hibernating, stay away from his cave, we don't want to deal with an angry, woke up bear."

We have been on this mountain for awhile, and i love this snow. I like to play in it, but every time i do, he fusses at me for it. Always like, _Stop, we got to keep going_, or, _we need to get there before it gets dark out. _I look up in the sky, and i see that we are closer than ever, only about five more minutes till we are there.

**(Five minutes later)**

"Hey kid, we're at the top." He tells me.

"Wow!" I say as i look off into the distance to see my small pack. There's a little ways to go down the mountain untill we come across a large bolder, then right behind the bolder is a little ledge, a fall from that hight would be death, but if you make it down, you would be at a river, at the bottom of the mountain. On the other side of that river, is my pack.

"Yeah, wow. Now, you see that river kid, that is considered the border into your pack, once you enter the river, your in your pack. However, i can't go no further, I will just stay here and watch you to make sure you get there safe, be careful kid."

"Why can't you come, and how am i supposed to make it over there?" I ask him.

"I can't go cause i can't risk to be recognised. And you see that cliff, if you hang from it, then swing to the under side of it, you can just slide down the snow into the river. Don't worry, you'll know when you get there." He tells me.

"But, what if i slip?" I ask him.

"If you don't feel comfortable with that, then go left. You can walk the rest of the way down."

"Ok, I'll do that one, how far of a walk is it?" I ask him.

"About 8 to 10..." He was cut off by a loud, but low grawl.

"What was that?" I whispered to him. He sniffs the air.

"It's that stupid bear." We both true around to see a huge bear standing in front of us.

"Isn't is supposed to be in hibernation right now?" He asks.

"Yeah, supposed to be." I tell him. The bear then let's out a large and loud roar. b

But when he did that, the ground starts to shake.

"Uh sir, what's happening."

"it's an avalanche! Go down!" He yells at me.

We run down the hill, him much faster than me, i looked back to see the snow gaining on me. The bear was swept off by it, i don't want to be next. I was almost at the cliff, i had to think of what to do, this snow would kill me if it knocks me off the ridge. I don't even see that other wolf anymore. As i was only steps away from the cliff with no plan but to just jump, i fell the skin on my neck being grabbed and pulled to the side.

I look over to see that wolf pull me behind the bolder. The bolder must of been too big for it to be knocked down, so the snow split onto both sides of it.

"Kid, just keep you head down." Was all he told me. The avalanche only lasted for about a minute, then it was over. He starts to laugh.

"What's so funny, i was almost killed!" I tell him.

"Look at that, you could just about jump down there now." He says.

"Are you going to jump down there with me?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I'm already to close as it is." He says.

"Why cant you go in the pack." I say, i walked up to the edge to get a better view.

"Kid, the only wolf in that pack who even likes me is my brother." He stood next to me. I laughed.

"Who's you brother?" I asked him.

"He's right..." He looks around for him, "There!" He points to some wolf lying on the ground. I squint to see if i can recognize him, until i knew who it was. I juerked around.

"My dad?!" I said shocked, i started backing away. He looks at me for a moment, then he goes wide eyed.

"Humphrey?"

**No Ones POV**

As humphrey took one last step back, he lost his footing, falling off the cliff.

"Ahhhhh!" Humphrey screamed. As he continued falling.

"Humphrey!!!" The wolf screamed as he jumped to the edged trying to catch him, but he failed.

Humphrey continued falling until he fell into the river like a bullet, hitting his head on a rock at the bottom. He floated up to the surface of the water, not moving, stiff as a rock.

**End Of ACT I**

**Franks POV**

"...He floated up to the surface of the water, not moving, stiff as a rock." He pauses, "And that's the end of chapter 1 kids. Come back next Wednesday to hear the next chapter." The teller said as he finnish his story.

"That's it, we came here to hear that Humphrey died?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's dead, until next chapter on Wednesday."

I was home, and my mom walked in. "So, what story did you hear?" She asked.

"It was the legend of Humphrey." I told her.

"Oh, i never heard that one, what was it about?" She asked.

"He only told us one chapter, but apparently both of Humphreys parents died and he was raised by his uncle. He was born an alpha and was going to alpha camp on the first day of winter, only to run away 5 minute before he left because so many secrets was kept from him, like how his dad died from an exucution because he married an omega and he was an alpha. Humphrey met a mysterious wolf when he was in the woods and the wolf helped him return home. The reached the top of the mountain on there way back to Humphreys pack, but a bear snuck up on the and caused an avalanche and they were swept to the edge of a cliff. When the mysterious wolf said that Humphreys uncle was his brother, humphrey freaked out and fell off the cliff into the river, hitting his head on a rock, knocking himself unconscious." I summerized.

"Wow, so back then you couldn't marry an omega if you were an alpha. I want to here more of this story. Your going back next week." She told me.

"What?!"

**So, how was this chapter. Do you know what's going to happen in the next one, the beginning of ACT II? Let me know what you thinking the comments. Follow this story till the end, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	8. ACT II

**Hey everyone, the next few chapters ****will be based around the lines of the actual movie. Even though this will start off the same, I will go a different way with it halfway through. Please read and enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It's Wednesdays again, time to go to that stupid book class. We were already on our way there since our mom left early this morning.

By the time we got there, the teller was just about to tell his story. "Hey... Kid, I say you the other day, what's your name again?" the old guy asked me.

"I'm Frank, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm Drake. Wait, is everyone here?" He asks, and they all say yeah. "Oh, here we go, see, where we're we."

"We got to the part where Humphrey died!" My sister said.

"Oh yes, anyway, we don't know much of what happened after that, until a couple of months later, when the real story begins..."

**ACT II:**

"Time to ride the slide and taste the wind!" One of my good friends, Shaky said. Me and my group of friends we're going to try out a game I invented called log sledding. This group consisted of Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. Shaky was a good friend of mine. He was mainly a grey wolf with a white belly and yellow eyes. He is an Omega male and one of my first friends, can't quite remember how I met him, but I met Salty from Shaky. Salty is Shaky's cousin, Salty looks like Shaky, except for he is taller and skinnier. Mooch, I met when I saw him hanging out all alone one day so I invaded him for a play day and we have all been friends ever since. Mooch is kind of a tan or cream color with Yellow-ish eyes.

"Humphrey, you are a total genius!" Salty said.

"Come on guys, let's do this," I say as we got done pushing the log to the top of the hill and we hopped in. Log Sledding is a game where you use a log to sled off a mountain or hill... yeah, that's basically it. "On the count of three. One... Two... Three!!!" I said as we all kick off the mountain and we started sliding down.

As we continued sledding down the hill, I looked to the right and saw Kate chasing her sister, even though the shaky vision. Kate was a tan alpha wolf with green eyes. She is was my first friend I ever had, even though her mom doesn't want me to hang out around her, but her dad seems fine with it. Lilly, her sister, is a plain white omega with violet eyes. I used to have a little liking for Lilly, but she never returned what I felt, so I just shrugged my shoulders and went on.

I jerked the sled to the direction of Kate, seeing if I can beat her to the bottom of the mountain. "Hold on guys!" I shout to my friends.

"What..." Shaky started before he was slung clean out of the sled.

"Humphrey, we lost shaky," Mooch told me.

"Well I can't go back and get him, it's not like this thing has broken," I tell him, but then I had an idea. "Mooch, lower the boom." He just nods and slams his rear end on the ground, launching me into the air, not noticing Kate heading my way too.

"Humphrey?" She asked.

"Kate!" I answered. We grabbed and hired each other in mid-air while spinning around in circles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Practicing hunting for our lunch."

"Good, because I'm about to lose mine," I tell her as we hit the ground.

"Kate!" I hear Winston, her dad, call for her.

"Oh, I'm coming dad!" She says as she walks off. Winston is a very old alpha wolf, he looks like me but with brown eyes. He is the leader of the pack and will soon pass that on to Kate.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" I ask her?

"Allah school, it goes till spring," she answers.

"Spring? That's the whole winter away."

"I know your her friend, Humphrey, but by next spring..." I lost focus as I watched Kate walk away. "And Humphrey, it's the law of the pack." He started to walk away.

"why can I be an Alpha, I may be small but still?" I ask him.

"Uh... You just can't Humphrey, it's complicated." He said as he left.

"Wolf pile!!!" My friends tell as the jump on top of me. I wiggle out and took one last look at Kate.

**How was this Chapter, the beginning of ACT II? Tell me what you want to happen and what you think will happen in the comments, plus any advice. Well have a good rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	9. The Secret Den

**Chapter 8:**

It was the next day, I woke up and decided to go tell Kate goodbye and good luck. I was only about 6 months old right now and this was the first day of winter and spring starts in three months. That's three months Kate will be gone, so I forced myself out of my den and started her way.

My den was on the very edge of the pack, Winston picked it out for me to live in. Winston found me unconscious near a river and took me to this pack called Jasper. This was a beautiful place with a large waterfall just outside of the pack, with flowers and vegetation stretched across the pack. My den was kinda alone, all the other dens were near Winston's den, all over there. He lived on a small mountain south of the howling rock, where every full moon, the males will ask the female to howl with them, then we all howl at midnight.

The hunting grounds of the pack is visible from his den, but it's still near the western pack. I was almost to Winston's den when his loyal friend stopped me. "Hey, Humphrey! where are you going?" Hunch asked me.

"I am going to speak to Kate before she leaves," I said back.

"Ok, but listen, little guy, Eves there to so watch what you say." He said. I just nodded and went on up, I perked around the den and saw her, Kate, looking off out into the pack.

"Hey Kate, are you nervous?" I asked as she jerked around.

"Humphrey? No, well... Maybe just a little." She said.

"You shouldn't be, I know you can do this, you'll be the best alpha this pack has ever had," I say, she looks at me and hugs me.

"Thanks, Humphrey." We just said here like this for a while until I heard whispering in the background.

"Isn't that sweet?" I heard Winston ask.

"A Little... Alright, paws off!" We let go of each other, "Kate, we need to go, we are already running behind." Eve said. Eve looks very much like Kate, but she was stronger and meaner. Not very many people in this pack like her personality, but everyone loves her and it seems Winston is the only one able to control her.

"Ok, bye Humphrey!" Kate yells before she leaves.

"Bye," I say back, but she was too far away to hear it.

"She's going to be a completely different wolf by spring, you know that Humphrey.?" Winston said.

"Ah! You scared me." I say.

"Your her size now but by the 3-month time span, she'll be larger and stronger than you. You being her only Omega friend, I'm surprised she hasn't already hit her growth spurt." He explains, even though I already knew this.

"Maybe I'm just a big Omega. Or I'm a small alpha!" I say.

"Your not an alpha and you never will be. When I found you that one night, you should have been healthy, but it looked like you haven't eaten for a week." Winston said.

"Ok, but could you just teach me the fighting? It could be like a hobby..."

"No..."

"Like karate or golfing."

"No! Humphrey, your either born an alpha or born an omega and that is that. It's the law of the pack." He explains.

"You say that about everything..." I started but was cut off.

"Alright kid, that's enough." Hunch said as he started carrying me off the mountain.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I can't have you shouting and arguing with Winston." He said, "Just go play with your friends.

"Ok," I said, he was right, I shouldn't be arguing with the pack's leader. I don't know where my buddies are, but they're probably finding a log to do what we did yesterday.

**Winston's POV:**

"Hunch, do you think I should go talk to him?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you don't want him to hate you."

"He won't hate me... Will he?" I decided to go find Humphrey, I have a surprise for him he might like.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I was on my way to the hill we sled on yesterday, I could already see my friends halfway up, I was about to run to them until I was stopped by Winston.

"Humphrey!" Winston said.

"Huh, yeah?" I replied.

"I was thinking about what you said, I thought about it and I decided that..." He was saying before I cut him off.

"I can be an Alpha?!" I asked.

"Oh, no. But I have something you might like." He said, "Follow me." He started to walk away, and I followed him.

We were walking to the edge of the pack. "So where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Be patient, Humphrey. We are almost there." He told me. We walked up to some tall grass and some bushes. "Walk through there," Winston said as he pointed to the bushes, I then went on in. On the other side was a large waterfall.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Walk through the water." He said. I didn't know what he was showing me, but I trusted him and walked through the waterfall, only to enter a huge den, with a bunch of stuff in it.

"What is this?" I asked Winston as he enters.

"This will be Kate's den for when she moves out. I found it while scouting one day and since that, I have only shown it to 3 wolfs. Right now, it's my exercise den, I go here to stay in shape. I haven't been here in a while but I will let you come here anytime you want to exercise as a, like you said, hobby. Now I can't train you because your not an alpha, but you can just be a strong Omega. Now I got to go, explore if you like." He explained.

"Thank you, Winston," I said.

"You're welcome." He replied as he left.

**Winston's POV:**

I walked back to my den. Eve was back and Hunch was at the bottom of the hill. "What did you do?" He asked me.

"I showed him Kate's den," I said

"Why? That's your special place, I thought you didn't want Humphrey to be an Alpha."

"He won't be if I don't train him. Plus, he'll probably go there once and be done with it." I said as I walked in my den.

"Where have you been?" Eve asked.

"I was just... patrolling the borders, you know, leader stuff." I lied.

"Ok, hey, Kate's instructor said we need to visit once a month to check her progress," Eve stated.

"Ok, thats fine with me," I said as I curled up to take a nap.

**Humphrey's POV:**

It's the next day and I'm really sore in my legs and jaw for some reason. Probably from the exercise yesterday. I decided today I was going to take it easy and just go hang out with my friends, tomorrow, I'll go back.

I saw mooch outside my den. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked me.

"I was..." I stopped, I remember Winston telling me he only showed that den to 3 wolfs, so I didn't share that information with Mooch. "...Hanging out with Kate before she left."

"The whole day? I thought she left early in the morning." He said.

"She did, I was just sad when she left so I stayed in my den the rest of the day." I explained, and lied.

"Ok, hey, you want to get the others and go log sliding?!" He asked excitedly.

"You bet you I do!" I say as we ran to go get them, but I started to hurt from yesterday. "Hey, Mooch!" I shouted.

"Yeah, " He says as he stops.

"You got get Salty and Shakey, I'm going to get the log sled ready, " I said.

"Ok, I left it at the bottom of the hill." He told me as he ran off. I hope I can do this, my legs are killing me, it's going to be near impossible to push that log up that hill, especially by myself.

When I got to the log, I looked at it, then the hill, then I whispered to myself, _Here we go._

**So, how was this chapter? In the next one, Kate came back from alpha school, but then something shocking happens. (I bet everyone reading this knows what happens). Anyway, tell me what you think going to happen, and what you want to happen. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**

**P.S.: _The next chapter will be similar to the movie, but not the same_. **


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 9:**

"Wa...Hoo!" I shout just as our log sled ramps a large rock. Not much has happened since Kate left, except I've gotten a little bigger and we have mastered the art of log sledding.

"30 degrees to the left, Salty, give her some sail draft!" I say. Salty stands up.

"I think I can taste the wind, no, just a bug."

"Mooch, ready?" I look back at him, he nods, "Lower the boom!" He then slings us into the air, and when I hit the ground all I can hear is...

"Wolf pile!" Before they all fall on top of me. When I pulled myself out, I could hear them complaining behind me. I was around the age of ten months now, I really don't know when my birthday is. I'll just say it's in 2 months. I walked up to the edge of a cliff, looking over to the hunting grounds, but something caught my eye. Kate, she was trying to catch us lunch.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back from Alpha School," I say.

"Forget about it Humphrey, Kate's an alpha now, and you're... an omega," Salty said.

"Relax guys." I say while letting out a chuckle, "We're just friends."

"That's right, just friends." Said, Mooch.

"You better set you right over there, " He said pointing to a couple of wolves, "Reba and Janice, the vegetarians."

"Ok...Well, looks like we're eating caribou tonight boys." I say.

"Hey, hey," Mooch said as he pointed to some more wolves on the other side of the hunting grounds.

"Eastern Wolves."

**Kate's POV:**

I just came back from alpha school and my mom had me hunting us some lunch. This will officially be my first hunt. I, Candu and Hunch was gaining on 2 caribou. But right before I pounced on it, I noticed some movement in the grass behind them.

"Candy, Hunch, we've got company," I whispered. Before we could do anything, they jumped out at our Caribou, missing them and scaring them off.

All the other wolves started chasing them as I let out a low growl and followed. As I was chasing them, I saw wolves running back...

"Caribou!!!" I yelled as I started to run away, "Scatter to the side I yell to everyone. I was able to climb up on the ledge but noticed that two other wolfs weren't as lucky.

"Settle the score, Leader," I whisper to myself as I run after them.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Wow, look at those moves," I say as I witness Kate jumping Caribou to Caribou trying to save them Wolves.

When she saved them, however, they all started to fight. She couldn't break it up alone, so, "Alright Omegas, duty calls." Me, Mooch, Salty, and Shaky all slid down to the rest.

"Hey, Kate," I say.

"Humphrey?" She replied.

"I'm still going to tear this, snaggletoothed, fool apart," Candu said and then they continued to fight.

"Alright, Guys, lower the boom," I told them.

"Humphrey! We don't have time for fun." She said.

"Well, now, just, hang on," I say as I put my paw up to her. Salty and Shaky picked up Mooch by the legs, swung him like a swing, and released him In the air. When he came back down he landed on the fighting wolves as they all yelp. "Now, Guys, Guys, come on. Don't get your fur into a bunch. Look, the caribou are laughing at us." I say as I point to the mocking Caribou, "Now that's a moon I don't want to howl too..." I was cut off by Winston.

"Western Hunt group, return to the den. The two of you, go home." They started growling, "Now!" He shouted and that's when they quickly left.

"Great, my first hunt and I blew it." She said.

"What?! Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, don't beat your self up, you were amazing. And if anyone hungry they can eat..." I thought about it for a minute, then I pull some berries off a nearby bush. "Berries! They're... Nutritious." I say as I took a bite.

"Ha, yeah. Tell that to a hungry pack." She said as she left. I followed her back to the pack and found some wolves to talk to. Hunger would go down if everyone ate berries.

"Hey guys, honestly, caribou is overrated, how about I present to you: Berries!" I told them. They didn't like the idea too much since they started growling. "Ok, how bout squirrels?" I say as I heald some in front of them as a joke. Their mouths dropped and they started drooling, I slung the squirrels behind me, "Hehe, bad joke? Flying squirrels." I say.

**Winston's POV:**

I had a meeting with the Eastern Pack's leader, we need a way to stop these raids. Candu was jumped earlier today and I can't risk another wolf getting hurt. I'm near the river that separates the West pack from the East, Tony should be here at any time. Tony is an Alpha male wolf with brown fur and eye color. Speaking of him, here he is now.

"Winston!"

"Tony!" I replied, "You are one crazy wolf, you know that?" I say, I and Tony are circling each other.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like that game of tag during our hunt." I said.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Unite the packs, Winston! It was you who gave the big speech that your daughter, Kate, and my son, Garth, would marry and unite the packs!" He said, "Garth knows his responsibly, does Kate." He asked.

I nod, "She knows."

"Good, then she can meet Garth tonight. I won't let my pack starve, Winston. If I have to, we will fight for the valley." He said as he walked off.

"That would be a big mistake," I whisper to myself, but when I turned around, I saw kate standing there in shock. "Kate! It's..." I started.

"It's ok dad, I understand, it's... it's my responsibility."

**Humphrey's POV:**

Me and the guys have just got ready for the howl, they were more excited than me because, for some reason, I didn't feel like going. They were up the hill aways trying to pick up some girls. I was walking up the large rock with these two female wolves in front of me. I saw Salty try to impress them, poorly.

"Wow guys, I say the whole thing and I've got to say: I'm surprised they didn't just fall all over you, I mean when you yelled, hey..."

"You think you could do better." He asked.

"Please. Next girl up this hill, she's mine." I say in confidence as I turn around, but then I see Kate. She has groomed fur, which is shining in the moonlight, and she has this little pink flower in her main.

"Woah, she has never looked that good," Shaky said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I say as I start walking her way.

"Wait, where do you think you're going." said, Mooch.

"Humphrey, your not allowed to Howl with her," Shaky said.

"We can eat together..." Mooch started.

"But, you know." Salty finished.

"Guys, I know, I know, plus, who said i was going to howl with her, what if i just wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Ok, but remember..." He starts.

"I know, She can't howl with meeeee..." I say just as i lose my footing and fall off the cliff and down below, where she was. But time seemed to stop, and i remembered something, from before Winston found me...

**(Flashback)**

"Humphrey?!" I remember someone says, but I didn't know who. I seem to have lost my footing, as i did here, and i fell, but this time, a lot longer ways. I had nothing to grab on to, just the water below, but when i hit the water, i snapped out of my trance...

**(End of Flashback)**Time resumed and i fell for a little more ways.

"Hey Garth, I'm Kate," Kate says. It was right then i landed right on top of the wolf i think was Garth. He yelped and i quickly got off.

"Humphrey!?" Kate said angrily.

"Wait, you know this coyote?" Garth asked. Garth was this big alpha wolf with red fur and green eyes.

"Coyote? Oh, i see, my size. You're, practically a moose!" I say.

"Just go away, dog!" He says.

**(Flashback)**

All i can remember this time is some really big wolf saying, "Alpha? He's barely a dog! Get him out of my face."

**(End of Flashback)**

"Dog! Now coyote was funny, but a dog? That one hurt." I say.

"Humphrey!" He said, now i could tell i was getting on his nerves.

"What?" I ask.

"Humphrey, you better leave. My mom told me that Garth has a low temper. If you make him mad, he'll kill you." Kate says.

"Don't worry Kate, he won't try to hurt me." When i said that, Earth charged at me, i dodged but barely. "Kate! Did you see that he tried to hurt me?" I say. Garth then breaths deeply, then he exhales.

"I don't have time for this." He says as he and Kate continue to walk up the hill.

"Humphrey!" I hear Winston call from his den. "Come here." I thought going would be best.

When I arrived at his den, I saw him looking over the pack. "Winston, I was just..." He cut me off.

"I don't care about that, I called you here because I couldn't handle you not knowing the truth." He said as I started to back up.

"What truth?" I said, unsure if I even wanted to know.

"Less than a year ago, when Eve was still pregnant with Kate and Lilly, the east pack was running low on food. Tony declared war on us to take over our pack so his pack could live. I gave him another plan, i said, 'if my daughter and your son got married, it would unite the packs and there would be no use of war. He accepted, and we didn't speak of it for a while. We needed to wait till they were both alphas, everything was running smoothly, Kate had no interest in any guy." He explained.

"So, how's this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Because, when i found you that one day by the river, i had a feeling, i knew, you were alpha material. I brought you to our pack and showed you to our trainer. He did like the idea too much. He called you a dog and told me not to bring you back. But i started to train you. When you met your three friends, you would hang out around them. I was fine with that. But you started to hang out around Kate, you two would hang out anywhere, and you would always go her way or chose her side before your friends, and you still do today. I was afraid of what would come in the future if you and Kate got married. Tony would declare war on us, plus, i couldn't say no to Kate. So i stopped training you, i let you hang out around the omegas and you eventually forgot all about being an Alpha. I thought i made the right choice, that's until you asked why you couldn't be an alpha. That's when i showed you the exercise den. I hoped you would stop after one or two visits but you didn't. Your still the same wolf you were 7 months ago. You lead your little group around, you're brave, like when you stood up to garth, and you're a problem solver. Humphrey, i don't know who you were or what you did be for i found you but i know, you'll be able to remember." He stopped.

"So, you lied..." I don't know why, but i hate it when people lie to me, probably from my past.

"That's not what I'm trying to get across here. What I'm saying is that your parents are out there, cause you and i both know that you ain't my son, and i sure ain't your dad. You aren't forced to be in this pack and if you ever need help, just ask. Me and my alpha team will escort you home. You understand?" He finished.

"I don't know, I'll, I'll be back," I say as i leave, i head do to the pond, i needed some time to think there.

I start starting in the water, i was thinking if i wanted to go back home or if i wanted to stay here. I heard something and looked up to see Kate coming my way, what is she doing here? I just put on a smile.

"Hey Kate," I said.

"Ah! Humphrey, what are you doing here." She said.

"Oh, not much, starting into the pond, so where's Barf?" I ask.

"It's Garth, and uh, we're just taking a little break."

"A break?!" I asked, shocked.

"What? Is that so strange?" She asked.

"Oh, no-no. I always like to take breaks... 5 minutes into a howl." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, i do." She said.

"I heard you howling partner. He's not a stud, not a stud, but like stud... A dud, that's it, isn't it." I say, messing with her.

"Ha! No." She says, "You'd be surprised to find out that he's..." She stopped.

"That he's...what Kate, finish your sentence," I tell her, but i notice she became a little wobbly. "Kate?" I say, waiting for any response now.

She collapsed on the ground, i quickly ran over to her. "Kate!" I shouted. "Ow." I felt something hit mine but. "These, darn mosquitos," I say right before i fall over.

**How do you guys like this chapter? The next chapter might be a while, and probably not nearly as long as this one. Tell me in the comments what you all think. I have a new story out, check it out, it's called "The Great Games". Anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	11. Humphrey's Injury

**Chapter 10:**

**Bruce's POV (At Yaho Park):**

**5 months ago:**

I have recently diagnosed with a wolf killing illness and I'll be gone in less than a year. I was hoping to pass my knowledge to my son, so he'll carry on my missions.

"Devin! COME HERE!" I shout to him as he walks into my den.

"Yes, dad?" He asked.

"Listen to me, " I start, "I went to the medic today and she had some bad news. She said I only have a little while longer to live, and there is a task I want you to complete for when I'm gone. You have inherited my strengths and skill, in a year, you'll be the strongest wolf around and you'll be unstoppable. But listen, you'll also take over my job, which is an alpha trainer and war leader. I also kill the wolves at the execution. But about 5 months ago, this wolf escaped. His name was Robert, and even though they say he died, I know he's still alive. The Pack leader said to give up the search, but I never have, I failed to find him, and I need to bring justice. Now, I need you to find him when I'm gone. Can I count on you?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah, sure dad." He said, a little uneasy.

"Ok, now, don't go after him until I have passed, then i want you to go." I told him, "oh, and one last thing: His son, Humphrey, I think he has helped him, find and kill him too..."

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Humphrey? Humphrey. Humphrey! HUMPHREY!" I hear and then immediately pop up.

"Ah, what, who's there?" I ask.

"Calm down, Humphrey, it's just me." I look to see kate.

"Oh, good, I thought that..." I started to look around, "Wait a minute... somethings not right." I say, continuing to look.

"Your right." She says, and then we both gasped.

"This isn't Jasper!" We both say as I try to think and Kate starts to panic.

"Woah, calm down Kate. This may not be as bad as it seems." I tell her.

"Humphrey, you don't understand, I need to get back to Jasper to..." I cut her off.

"...Marry Garth. I know." I finished.

"Right, wait. How do you know that?" she asked me.

"Winston told me."

"Yeah, of course, he did. But if we want to get back, we need to find someone that knows where we are." She said. I looked around a little but didn't see anyone, but then out of the blue, a small rock flew in between Kate and me.

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it came from that way." She said pointing toward the bushes. "Come on." We started walking and walked on through the bushes to see two birds playing some sort of game. "Maybe they can help us." She said.

"And if not, we can eat them," I say.

"Yeah." We started to walk towards them, but the yellow one noticed us and saw us as a threat.

"(Gasp!) Take off!" He says as he bolts off in the air.

"Paddy, where are you going, we were in the middle of..." He saw our shadows and turned around. "Ah, wolves. You are wolves, but I not afraid of wolves, no I am not."

"Good, because we just want to ask a couple of questions," I said.

"Ok, ask away, but please stand over there. I don't want to become wolf dinner today." He told us while pointing to a bolder with a stick.

"We don't plan on eating you, but, where are we?" Kate asks the goose.

"Wait, are you not from here? Now that I think of it, I don't see many wolves around these parts. Come with me, I show you." He takes off in the air to find his friends. "You guys just follow us from the ground ok?" He tells us.

"Yeah, sure," I reply.

"Paddy, their friends, we are taking them to the ranger station. There's a map there, that's what they need."

"Ok." He replies and they were off.

When we got there, there was a small building with a bending machine, bench, water fountain, and a map on the side.

"You're in Idaho!" He said.

"Ida-who?" I ask.

"Idaho, a place among the state with a few billion potatoes. Sawtooth National Wilderness!" He said.

"What are we doing in Idaho?" She asked again.

"Ey-ya-ya. You with the questions. You two were relocated here to, um, repopulate."

"What!?" She asked shocked.

"Hey sounds good to me, a pack shouldn't be without some wolves," I say as I look at her, she then elbows me in the gut. "Oof, hey, I was just kidding," I tell her.

"Good." She says.

"So are you two a, how do you put it? An Item? Hehe." He asked.

"Well..." I started but was immediately cut off.

"No!" She says quickly.

"Hey guys, I never got you to name," I say to the birds. He hops down from the bench.

"I'm Marcel, and this is Paddy, and you are..." He asked.

"I'm Kate and this is Humphrey." She said.

"Now that we are all caught up, I need to get home," Kate tells them.

"Come on Kate, try to relax," I tell her.

"There is no time, if I don't get to Jasper, trouble will come. I need to get there fast, Do you know the way?" She asks Marcel.

"Alright, miss fast, where is home?" He said.

"Jasper Park Canada." She said, uneasy. She was worried that they would know the place.

"Jasper?!" We love Jasper! We've toured it many times. Of course, we will take you, plus you didn't eat me so I owe you a favor." He says as he starts to hover. "Follow me, there is an RV we need to catch. Do you want the short or the long way?" He asks.

"The short," Kate says.

"Why, I want to explore," I tell her.

"We need to get back Humphrey, we don't know would happen if we don't get there now." She says.

"Ok, follow me, again," Marcel says he flys off into the woods. It wasn't long before the journey got difficult. We came across a cliff, with quite a fall down.

"Ok, just hop down there, and all that's after that is a few more trees and your there," Paddy tells us.

"You see kate?! This is why I should choose the paths. We both know I can't make that jump." I tell her. I could make it, it's just that I've not gone through the training Kate has to make it.

"Ah, sure you can, just follow my lead." She says as she jumps off and does some flip and then lands the fall, unharmed. Every gut, bone, and muscle in my body told me not to jump, but for some stupid reason, off the cliff, I went anyways.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as fall down to the ground. I landed it with a loud popping sound. Kate turned around.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, but when I went to follow, I collapsed. I took a look at my leg to see the bone sticking out of my leg. I picked up my leg with my mouth and dropped it. It was bleeding badly. "Kate," I said, weary.

"What Hum-Humphrey!" She shouts and runs to me when she sees my leg.

"Kate..." I say as my vision starts to fade.

"Humphrey." She said, but then my lights were out.

**Lilly's POV:**

"So why is this called Rabbit Poo Mountain?" Garth asked me.

"Because this is where Rabbits like to poo," I tell him. I'm a pure white Omega Female with violet eyes.

"Ew!" He says as he starts hopping.

"I'm kidding," I tell him while giggling.

"Oh, I get it, you're a funny omega. Make me laugh." He tells me.

"It has to come to me, I'm not that type of funny," I tell him.

"Ok, well, do you want to see something an alpha can do?" He asks me.

"Would my mother approve?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course!"

"Ok then," I say as I followed him.

**Winston's POV:**

"We have to find her before tomorrow night," Eve tells everyone.

"Her, who are you looking for?" I ask.

"Kate!" Eve yells at me.

"She's missing?" I ask.

"Yes!!! Who have you been looking for this whole time?!" Eve asked really angry.

"Humphrey, he got mad at me then, wait, Kate and Humphrey went missing right after I told Humphrey that he was actually an Alpha!" I said.

"Humphrey's and Alpha!?" Eve asks, "Oh, Winston, Humphrey better not be doing anything with Kate!!!" Eve yells.

"I'm sure he's not. I and he are buddies, but I bet them two ran off. They have got to be close so keep looking alphas." I order as I continued to look.

**Humphrey's POV:****(Darkness)**

Where am I? It's dark, and cold here. The last thing I can remember is falling off a cliff. "YOU DID NOT FALL, YOU JUMPED!" an echo said.

"Who is that!?" I yell out.

"DON'T YOU KNOW ME? I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE, BUT THIS IS THE THIN LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH. DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" It says just as a wolf walks out from nowhere.

"No, you are a complete stranger," I say to him or it, whatever it is. He then looks me in the eyes and I see what he sees:

**(Flashback)**

_I could see me, a younger __me_" Race you there!" _the younger me shouted as those wolves took off towards a den, i was the fastest than the other wolf_, _the other wolf was far behind, I had no clue I was this fast at a young age. But when he, or I, turned back around, I ran into this wolf, the one that's in my head._

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" _The younger me asked that wolf, the wolf stood up and... Disappeared._ **(Flashback End)**"What was that?" I asked the mysterious wolf.

"That was an event from your past life. You see Humphrey. I am your guardian. I am supposed to guard you and lead you through life. But, you have amnesia, and my first mission is to bring back your memory, vision at a time. That wolf you were racing, was an alpha friend of yours. Bolt." He says.

"Well, I still don't understand, what are you, how is that, and does everyone have one?" I asked him.

"Good questions. I am a guardian, kind of like a fairy. Some people say, listing to your conscience, I'm kind of like that. I will lead and help you achieve your goals through life. You won't know them until they have been accomplished. I am like a ghost, that loves you at all times. Every now and then I will bring you here to talk, however, you can't stay here long, cause that can lead to minutes turning into hours, leading to commas and even death. However, the only reason your here this time because your idiot self jumped off a cliff. Anyway, I use to be like you, alive, but I died, and here I am. Only a selected few can become what I am, and it is totally random. Some are good, me, and some are bad, David's." He said.

"Who's David?" I ask.

"You'll know later, and only a very few wolves have guardians." He says as he starts to fade.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"You're waking up, if you go through a serious injury, you'll come by me, but when you are better, you go back to Earth. If I pull you here though, you can only bee here for a minute before it affects you. Now good luck on your leg Humphrey." He finishes as he fades completely away and Kate takes his place...

**(Reality)**"Kate..." I say weakly.

"Humphrey, your ok!?" She Shouts as she runs to me and hugs me. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"Hehe, sorry," I said, weakly.

"Hey, furry friend. I used to be a medical goose before I took up golf. I stitched up your leg, but you have to stay here and heal. The RV left, but there is still a train. You know, your girlfriend wants to be cruel and drag you on it." Marcel says.

"Girlfriend...Funny." I say. Kate smiles.

"Don't worry Humphrey, we will stay here and let you rest." She says.

"Thanks, wait, where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know, some den. Just try to get some rest and I'll catch some food tomorrow." She says as she lays down.

"Kate, the weirdest thing happens while I was out..." I was cut off by a voice in my head._ It's me Humphrey, your Guardian, I forgot to say but you mustn't tell anyone about me, I don't know why, but if you do, you never see me again. _

"What is it, Humphrey?" She asked.

"What is what?" I ask back.

"Nevermind, goodnight." She said.

"Good night," I say right before I fall asleep.

**How did you like this chapter? Leave what you think about me giving Humphrey a enemy and a guardian in the comments, and don't forget to read the next chapter. Do you think Humphreys leg will heal soon, will they make it back to Jasper before a war starts? Only one way to find out! Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	12. Kails Powers

**Chapter 11:**

I slowly open my eyes, that's the best night's sleep I've ever had. I look over my shoulder to see kate not there. _Where is she? _I ask myself. She must just be getting breakfast. I had a hard time remembering what happened yesterday. I remember we were relocated to Idaho, we met two birds, Marcel and Paddy, but after that, i can't remember anything.

I decided that it would be best to get up and go help Kate. I started to walk out of the den, but I felt a small pain in my leg and I collapsed.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold it, Humphrey." I hear paddy say as he lands in front of me. "I don't know where you think you're going with that leg." He says. I look at my leg to see it all bandaged up with leaves and such.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You tried to jump off a cliff to impress your lady friend and you fractured your leg." He said as it all came back to me.

"Oh yeah, but hey, i told her i couldn't make that jump," I said.

"Then why did you jump?" He asked.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"Exactly. Oh, and while you were asleep, I and Kate found you some numbing berry for your leg. We also washed it and right now Marcel is going to find some sticks and vines to help too." Paddy says.

"Ah, well thank you," I say.

"Hey, it's no problem, But, don't do anything crazy, like try to walk, because it will hurt like fire when the berry wears off." He warns me.

"Ok, but, where's Kate?" I asked him.

"She's out looking for food. She should be back at any moment."

"I still can't believe I jumped off that cliff. I passed out after that, do you know where we are?" I ask him.

"Sure, we are still in Idaho. Kate said that you two will be leaving in a day or two, pretty much when you can lean against your leg with support. Look, there's Marcel now." He says as he points to a bird in the air.

"Paddy! Is our friend awake?" He asked.

"Yes, now you should hurry up and fix up his leg before the berry effect runs off." Said Paddy.

"Ok." He stretched out my leg as i tried not to holler in pain. He placed the stickup and down my leg and wrapped the vine around the stick and my leg. I now have a sort of cast made out of 4 sticks and 1 long vine.

"Ok, now try to walk," Marcel said but paddy quickly denied it.

"No! You need to leave it like that and let it heal. Try tomorrow though. You should be able to apply light pressure to it." He says

"To what?" We hear a voice outside the den call out.

"Kate! What did you catch?" I asked her.

"Just some rabbits. So..." She places down the rabbits, "how's your leg doing?" She asked.

"It's doing good. We could probably leave tomorrow." I tell her.

"That's good, we want to get to the pack before war breaks out." She says.

"Yeah," I reply, but I kind of enjoyed it here. Other than a shattering my leg, this has been nice. Omegas don't leave the pack much so this was all new to me. But I'm not an omega, I'm an alpha! I look up at Kate to see her enjoying her meal...

"Are you going to eat?" She says with a full mouth. I just nodded and I thought, does she know what I am? I'm starting to realize that I don't even know what i am. Last week, i was an omega now I'm an alpha, i just don't know anymore. I dug in and started eating. I realized I haven't eaten in two or three days and neither has kate. We picked them clean to the bone in minutes.

"Wow, that was good!" Kate says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"It was like my mother always said, 'it tastes better when you catch it yourself.'" She said.

"I didn't catch and i still liked it," I told her.

"That's 'cause you're an omega and not used to getting the good parts of the meat. Alphas eat the good stuff and omegas go what's left." She replied, i knew she was wrong but i didn't want to correct her.

"Your probably right." Was all i said, i then got to thinking. If i am an alpha who never got alpha training, what does that make me? Now that i think of it, when kate left, i used her future den to build muscle in, but does that count?

"Well Humphrey, the best thing for you to do is to get some sleep. You need that leg to heal. Tomorrow, i get up early and find us some more food so we can eat, then we will find those birds to tell us where to go. They already told me the train will be here not to long after the sunrise here of we miss it, we will have to wait another week or two to leave." She said.

"Ok, sounds good to me," I told her as i lead down. I watched her leave my den and when i did that, i felt something in my stomach, something new, it was a good feeling towards Kate, but it kind of hurt. I just ignored it and I laid down and went to sleep.

**The next morning, Kate's POV:**

I had just caught some more rabbits and i was heading back to the den when i woke up Humphrey was really still. I paid no attention to it. When i left though, i felt this pain in my stomach. It was a bad feeling, i was worried for Humphrey, which doesn't seem like a bad thing but alphas sent supposed to let there worry stop them, but it kind of did during my hunt. I also felt bad, he wouldn't be like this if i didn't push him off that cliff, this was all-cause of my need to get home. We could just wait another week before we leave, but the war, the pack, i needed to get home. I was trained not to long ago not to let these thoughts or feelings impact my mission. I just did what i was trained, i pushed my worry and guilt deep inside me, Humphrey would be fine, all we have to do is get on a train. We do that, we can just ride it home. BOOM, done. I just hope we can get up that mountain in one piece, forget the mountain, can i even get him out of the den.

Speaking of the den, i was here, i walked in to see Humphrey still lying in the same position from when i left. "Humphrey?" I say i wanted to wake him up easy. But he didn't get up.

"Hey Humphrey, get up," I tell him, he still didn't respond.

"Humphrey?" I nudged him with my nose, "Wake up." He didn't move, at all and now i was starting to worry again.

"Humphrey!" I say as i put my nose near his, no air, he wasn't breathing. "Humphrey!" I shout as i start to freak out, i had no clue what to do, this is my mother's sort of thing. The first thing i did was went to find the birds.

**Humphreys POV:**

I wake up to a dark room, "Where am i?" I ask myself.

"Hey Humphrey, remember me?" I hear a voice say.

"Yeah, i guess, but if I'm going to keep seeing you, what is your name.

"When I was alive, i was called Kail, just call me that," Kail said.

"Ok, but why am i here again?" I ask him.

"You are not here for your amnesia problem, not this time, but, for something else. You see Humphrey, I have certain powers, some of which can heal you. You are leaving for jasper today, that is correct? But your journey will hit a fork in the road once up the mountain, and you will surely die with your leg." He says.

"What?!" I shout at him.

"Woah, calm down. I can heal you. Your leg will be better when you wake." He says.

"You can do that?" I ask.

"Oh, sure. But listen, my powers have limits. If you do this again tomorrow i can not help you."

"Well thanks," I say.

"I wouldn't thank me yet, it takes a while to heal your leg, about another minute. You've already been here too long and your breathing has stopped."

"Wait, what?!" I asked as i started to feel. light-headed.

"Yeah, you're not breathing. Your girlfriend out there things your dead and it really funny." He says.

"She's not my girl... just bring me back!" I shout at him."

"Ooo, 30 more seconds." He says. I was starting to get weak legs.

"Leave my leg alone, i would rather love than have a better leg!" I shout at him.

"You're going to be fine, 10 seconds." He said i was really on edge here. Funny how i can walk here but not in reality. "5, 4, 3, 2, and bye." He says as he starts to fade and the room turns into my den again.

**Reality:**

I shoot up and look around, "Kate!" I shout, but she wasn't here. I run outside.

"Oh crap, i can walk, Kate!" I shout as i look around, but she wasn't here. I decided to walk inside. Did she leave without me? She couldn't have, there are some rabbits on the floor. But maybe she did, i just played down and went to sleep some more.

**How do you like this one? Is it good, the only ready i hurt but then healed Humphrey was to show you the powers Kail has. Leave what**** you think in the comments. Have a wonderful rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	13. Bear Fight

Chapter 12:

I've only been lying down for a little while now and I've already eaten my food, but I was still hungry. Kate was gone and I needed food, the only way to do this was to get it myself, but can I hunt?

Winston told me I had alpha instincts but I have also had zero training. I decided to just go catch a rabbit if I succeed, I eat and if I fail, I have no chance of getting hurt. I walked out of my den and I wasn't long before I saw my prey. "Perfect," I told myself as I crept up on it.

**Kate's POV:**

We were running back to the den, Marcel, and Paddy by my side. "So what exactly happened?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know, I just went to catch some food and when I came back he was as stiff as a rock and he wasn't breathing!" I told them.

"Did you check for a pulse?" Paddy asked.

"No, when he wasn't breathing, that was enough for me to go get help," I explained to them.

"Where is he at?" Marcel asked as we reached the den.

"He's just in here." I say as I walk into an empty den, "Oh, crap. Where is he?" I asked all I saw was rabbit remains on the ground.

"Well, Kate, he must be alive if he was able to eat that." He said.

"Or, he could have been kidnapped," I say.

"He wasn't, he probably just went to find you. But if you want to leave here, the train will be here in 2 hours. If you want to go, you need to find him soon." He explained.

"Ok, well hey, you guys look for him in the sky, I'll stay here in case he comes back," I told them, they agreed and flew off. I hope Humphrey comes back, and I really hope he isn't dead.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I was on my way back to the den with a rabbit in my mouth, I caught this thing fairly easy. I looked up to see Marcel and Paddy flying up in the sky.

"Hey, guys!" I shout to them, they quickly flew down and stood next to me.

"Humphrey? You look totally fine, Kate had me worried." Marcel said.

"Yes, I'm fine..." I say as I let out a chuckle, "...why?"

"Kate told us you weren't breathing, but when you got to your den, you weren't there," Paddy answered.

"I was fine, I just, sleep really softly. Kate left me some food, but I was still hungry. So I went out to catch this." I say pointing to the animal.

"Ok, that makes sense..." He said as he looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you walking?" He asked, crap! I completely forgot that I had a broken leg.

"Umm..." I started to think of what to say, how can one go from a shattered leg to a healed on in a day? "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I fixed you up a little yesterday but I didn't think it worked that well," Marcel said.

"Sure it did, I've never felt better!" I told him.

"Ok, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get you back to the den. The train is 90 minutes away and Kate is waiting for you." He tells me as I pick up the rabbit and we make our way towards the den.

**Kate's POV:**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I told myself, it has been at least 10 minutes and Humphrey is still not here. I finally decided that I needed to reach the train. If he is fine he should find he way to me, and even if he can't then the two birds could show him the way.

I left then den and started walking towards the mountain. I can remember Marcel telling me that the tracks are at the bottom of the other side of the mountain. It didn't seem that far away, I could get there by walking assuming I don't run into any problems I should be fine.

I wasn't paying attention and I ran straight into a tree. "Ow!" I shout in pain as I back away, but this gave me an idea. I leaned against the tree and started to claw and scratch it, leaving marks on it and my scent. If Humphrey was to follow me, I left him a visual and non-visual trail to follow. Every tree I can across on my way I proceed to do the same thing, hoping he would follow.

**Humphrey's POV:**

We were almost at the den, Marcel, and paddy right behind me.

"So, what are you guys going to do once you make it back?" I hear one of them ask.

"I'll probably go back to my normal routine and kate will go marry Garth." When I said that, Marcel flew in front of me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" He started, "I thought you two were love birds, or wolves technically." I laughed when he said that.

"Well you, thought wrong," I told him while grinning as i started to walk, but only to be stopped again.

"Come on Humphrey, I see the way you eye her."

"You're crazy," I tell him, i continued walking.

"Humphrey, don't you tell me you don't feel anything towards her. I can see it in your eyes." He says.

"Well, it doesn't matter if i do, she has to get back and marry Garth to unite the packs," I explain to him, and he just smiled at me. "What?"

"Well, i would at least tell her how you feel." He says.

"I told you, she has to..." He cut me off.

"Marry Garth, I know, I know. But, you never denied that you had feelings." He said as he flew off into the air, and as I started to say something, no words left my mouth. I just walked down the path to woods has created us, and since our talk, i couldn't get Late off my mind, until i realized Paddy wasn't here.

"Hey!" I shout up to him, and he flew down.

"Yes, my furry friend?" He replied.

"Where are we going, and where is Paddy?" I ask.

"To the train." He answered.

"What? I thought we were going to Kate."

"We were, but we wouldn't be able to make it there in time, so i sent Paddy to tell Kate to head on down to the train and we will meet her there." He says.

"When was this?" I ask.

"About 30 minutes ago." He replied, "He should be back any time now." He says as he flies back into the air.

**Kate's POV:**

I was on my way up the hill, there weren't any trees around, I'm sure he could find a way to the train from here anyway.

It wasn't much further from here, I looked back to see parcel flying up in the air. I assume he's coming to me. I was almost to the top when I ran strain into a large rock. Only to find out that it was a bear.

"Oh no!" I said as I backed up and got low to the ground. The grizzly looked dead at me and let out his deepest and loudest roar.

"Rarrrrr!"

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Humphrey!" I hear paddy say, just as he and Marcel land next to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kate wasn't at the den." He said.

"Where could she be?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know, fly up and look around for her," I tell him as I and paddy wait on the ground. We can see him looking, but no luck. That's until we hear a roar echo throughout the trees.

"Uh, Marcel, what was that?" I ask as he lands.

"I found Kate." He said worriedly.

"Well, where is she!" I said.

"On top of the mountain, about to get ripped apart by some bears."

"What!?" I and Paddy say at the same time.

"We got to help her, let's go," I say as I start running.

"Wait, wait, wait..." He starts flying beside me, "...what is our plan?"

"I... don't know, I think of it when I'm there," I reply as I continued to run up this mountain. It was only a matter of time before I found Kate. She was cornered by three bears, backing up away from them.

"Humphrey!?" I hear he say as she looked at me, but taking her eyes off the beast might have been her fatal mistake. The bear raised its paw and clawed Kate on the cheek, sending her flying my way.

"KATE!" I shout as I see her lying next to me, but what I did next was a blur, it feels like I fainted when the world around me turned red.

**Kate's POV:**

I tried to get back up, but could not, I thought this might be the end. I just watched as I saw Humphrey try to fight them off, the two birds landed next to me to see if I was ok. My vision was going in and out and my hearing was gone. I just watched as an Omega tried to take on the bears.

He walked up the first one, the smallest of them, and he waited for its attack. It tried to do the same thing as it did to me but missed, and when he missed, Humphrey jumped on it's back and sunk his teeth into the right side of his neck as he swung his body to the left side. He tried to shake him loose, but could not. Humphrey, while still holding on with his teeth, jumped off the bear and pulled the bear's neck to the ground in a quick motion. When he pulled the right side of its neck to the left, and further down, this broke his neck, killing the bear. How did he do that, I have never seen any wolf bring down a bear, let alone an omega!

He made his way to the second bear. My hearing was getting a little better. I could here parcel mumbling something, but could not tell what he was saying.

Humphrey walked up to the bear, the largest of the three, and he waited for its attack. He stood up on its hind legs and roared, that's when Humphrey headbutted him in the belly then pushed him off the cliff, that 2 down, what has gotten into him, not that I think of it, what happened to his leg?

"She's not responding." I hear Paddy say.

"Doesn't matter, she's going to really hate me in a second." I hear Marcel reply.

"Wait, what?" I say very weakly.

"Here we go." was all I hear before I feel an extremely sharp pain in my leg. I stood up yelling.

"Hey! She's back," he says.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"You had a leg problem, so I fixed it. Now go help him before he dies." He points over at Humphrey fighting the last one.

"Humphrey!" I shout at him, but when he turned around, he scared me. His eyes were red and were filled with hate. You could see how he felt in his face. His eyes weren't just read, but like a blood-red, a dark blood red. But just as I saw them, they were gone, washed away by the blueness of his eyes.

"Kate!" He says as he runs up to me. "How are we going to get rid of this bear?" He asked.

"I don't know, you took care of the other two," I tell him.

"I did?" He looks around, "Well I mean, of course, I did."

"Guys, you don't have enough time, look," Paddy says as he points to the passing train at the bottom of the hill.

"There's no way to get down there in time!" I shout.

"Or, maybe there is," Humphrey says as he points to the log sled behind the bear.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"How will we get there?" Kate asks, "We have to get through him." I looked around, and I had an idea.

"When he tries to claw you, go under his arm and to the sled," I whispered to her. She nodded. We waited for him to make his move, and when he finally did, we made our way to the sled.

"Kate, get in front," I tell her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just get in!" I yell as we both get in and I push us down the hill.

"Ok Kate, I need you to do as I say." She nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok, lean left, right, right again." I looked behind us to see the bear gaining on us. "Oh crap! Kate, lean forward." I tell her as we speed up.

"Humphrey, the train." She says. The train wasn't much further.

"Ok, Late, try to ramp the rock right there so we could land in the train cart." She nodded we were steadily going down the hill.

"Ok, now, Jump!" I shout right as we ramped the rock into the train cart. We landed in a bunch of hay and we see the bear go flying over the train. I looked at Kate and she looked at me as we both started to laugh.

"We make a pretty good team. Kate and Humphrey, World adventures." I tell her.

"You're crazy." She said.

"What, come one, you got to admit that we handled our own back there," I say.

"Humphrey." She said.

"Yes," I replied.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean," I say with a laugh.

"Oh, Humphrey. The last time i see you, you looked dead and had a shattered leg. Here you are now in perfect shape, you killed two bears and helped me still get on this train. What happened?" She asked.

"I, uh... It's hard to explain." I answered.

"Well, Humphrey, whatever happened to you..." She stopped and hugged me. "I'm glad your safe.

**How did you like this chapter? Kate and Humphrey are finally heading home, or are they? This ACT is nearing an end, tell me what you think in the comments. Have a great rest of your day, a Happy Thanksgiving, and...**

**Piece!**


	14. The Talk

**Chapter 13**:

I sat at the edge of the train cart, looking out into the darkness. Kate was asleep behind me, I was full of energy though. This is the most fun I've had in my whole life.

"Humphrey, you will arrive in Jasper in the morning, make sure to get off at your stop," Marcel says.

"Ok," I reply.

"Hey, your girlfriend looks quite pretty when she's sleeping." He says.

"Guys, I told you, we are just friends."

"' Just Friends', yeah right. You might want to sleep on that." He says as he flys off into the night. I let out a sigh and made my way towards Kate, It's just hard to believe that this adventure is almost over. I've enjoyed our time away from the pack. But do I really want to go back? I was standing above Kate, just watching her sleep, I figured I'd just let him get some rest.

I made my way back to the edge of the train cart and i looked at the water. I could see the moonlight reflecting off the water, this was one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen. And without thinking, i raised my head and i started to howl.

To people, a wolf's howl is just a howl at the moon, but to a wolf, it's everything. It could range from a war cry to a love song. Everything about someone could be said in just a simple howl. This howl, was me saying how much i loved my and Kate's time here together. Even though i shattered my leg, this was still the best week of my life. I just continued to howl, but then, out of nowhere, i heard another howl. I stopped for a second and looked over to see Kate howling beside me, i then closed my eyes and howled again, but this time, was happiness.

**Winston's POV:**

I was asleep in my den when I heard a howl from the distance. It was Tony, I have tried to stall him. I know that where ever Kate has gone, she would find our way back. But he was growing impatient, and now he wants to meet. I didn't like the looks of this.

"Eve, I'll be back," I told her as I left the den. I walked down our sloped past my best alphas.

"Where are you going, honey?" She asks.

"To have a meeting, Hunch! Follow me, and Candu! Gather some more alphas and meet me at the pack border." I tell them as I continue to walk.

"Yes sir," Candu said without question, as Hunch followed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm about to find out. Just stay back in the bushes, he tries anything, attack." I tell him as I walked out of the shadows to see Tony standing there.

"Hello, Winston."

**Garth****'s POV:**

I and Lilly have been hanging out the past few days and we have been having the best of times. We played some sort of miming game the other day and yesterday I tried to teach her how to hunt. She failed miserably cause she can't see, but when I moved her fur and looked into both of her eyes, I felt something, something wrong. It was a good feeling but, I knew I shouldn't be having it. I just shoved it deep down and moved on. I knew it would never happen even if she felt that way too. Eve would never let that pass, I'm surprised she let me be with Kate, for the 5 minutes I was.

"What do you want to do today, Garth?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would have an idea," I replied. I actually had an idea, but it was a little way out there.

"I don't really care." She said.

"Ok, well, we could climb that cliff and look off into the valley," I suggested, wondering what she would say.

"Ok, that sounds like fun!" She says as she made her way there as I followed.

We weren't that far when I heard a howl in the distance and Lilly looked at me. "Oh no!" She said as she watched me take a step back.

"I'm sorry, i, i have to go..." I say an I runoff. I didn't know what my dad wanted, but i was worried about what might happen. Even though i was a big alpha, i wasn't a fighter.

"Ok, see you later," Lilly said as i ran to the border.

**Winston's POV:**

"Hello, Winston," Tony said as he walked up to me.

"Hold your step, Tony, i have Alphas who know our location," I tell him, referring to Hunch and the others.

"And you think i didn't do the same?" He says as he looks to the side.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Winston, you know what i want." He said. I knew what he wanted.

"Tony, i have told you, we haven't found kate." I tell him.

"And i have told you, that if Kate wasn't here by the full moon tonight, we will fight." He jumps across the river. "You have been warned." And we walked into his pack.

"What are you going to do?" Hunch asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to find Kate all week, so all i can say is..." I thought for a moment. "Get the alphas ready, ready for anything. I say as i walk back into the pack.

**How was this chapter? Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I have been sick recently and on top of that, i didn't know what to include. I'll just like to wish you a happy new year in advanced since the next chapter will probably come out in 2020. Have a great rest on you day and...**

**Piece!**


	15. Welcome Home!

**Chapter: 14**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked out of our train cart's door to see a beautiful sunset on the horizon, was it night already, we must have been tired. I looked over at Kate, who was sleeping peacefully beside me. He was right, she did look a little cute while she slept. I noticed that the sign, "Welcome to Jasper!" just flew, by so I decided to wake her up.

"Psst, Kate, wake up," I say as I nudge her cheek and she slowly opens her eyes. "We're, we're in Jasper," I tell her.

"Humphrey, what happened last night?" She asked and when she said that I remember our howl.

"What, oh nothing, it was just a howl. I think. But hey, that's in the past now, all you gotta do is don't tell your mother." I said as I walked up to the edge of the cart, "Because soon you will be home, you'll marry garth, and this whole trip will be behind us."

"Yeah." She said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, Humphrey, I got to tell you something. I had fun... with you. This trip was actually kind of fun. You were fun. This kind of made me feel like a kid again. And I just was to say..." She stopped.

"Kate I hear you, and all I was to say is I..." I looked at her and she was gone. "Kate?" I saw her running towards the pack. I let out a deep sigh. Knowing that everything that has happened this week will be put in the past, never to be spoken of again. But boy was I wrong...

**Winston's POV:**

I was at the edge of my pack, the ravine. I and my pack were on the sides, waiting for don't to make his move. The ravine separates the packs, but when you are in it, it's neither part of the eastern, not western pack. This is where both packs hold their weddings. I look up to the sky to see that the full moon was up above.

"Be ready," I whisper to the rest of the pack. I saw Tony walk up to his side of the ravine.

"Winston." He said quietly.

"Tony," I responded.

It didn't have to be like this, you agreed on the marriage and to take her away from this and..." He started but I interrupted.

"I don't know where she is Tony," I said.

"Ok, even so, my pack is starving, I am starving. And that is a problem. You know what I do to problems?" He asked.

"Solve?" I said, knowing that wasn't it.

"No, I fix them." He looked at his alphas and nodded, as the two of them jumped down, Candu and Hunch did the same.

**Kate's POV:**

I left Humphrey on the train, I saw in the distance that the packs were about to fight. I needed to get there and stop it before it was too late.

I was running when I felt a pain in my stomach. Not like an "ow, ow" pain but more of a sick pain. I just ignored it and kept running. I was at a cliff and I saw Candu and Hunch about to fight, I needed to stop them quickly. I did the only thing that came to mind.

"STOP!!!" I yelled at them from the cliff.

"Kate?" I hear my mom say. I hope down the cliff and ran to my dad.

"Kate, I'm so glad you back."

"Kate, you back."

"Kate where have you been?" Various voices asked me.

"Kate, we have been looking for you for a week, where we're you?" My dad asked.

"Hey, uh, don't forget, I was going too," Humphrey says as he hops down the cliff to us. I giggled.

"We were in a place called Idaho. We made it back by train." I tell them.

"Idaho, I heard of that place, isn't it in the states. Wait, how did it take you two a week to get from there to here if you traveled by train?" He asked.

"Well, we ran into a problem when Humphrey fell off a cliff and broke his leg, " I tell them.

"Well honey, shouldn't still be broken?" mom asked.

"I know, that's the crazy thing. I woke up one night with him not breathing, so I left our den to get help, and when I came back, it was magically healed!" I explained to them.

"' Our' den?" Mom asked, angrily.

"Eve, just because they sleep in the same den doesn't mean anything, but was that it or is there more to your story?" He asked as I nodded yes. "Ok, Humphrey, are you feeling any better?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a little," Humphrey replies.

"Well, I'm glad to be back, back to..." I was cut off by Tony.

"...Marry Garth! Remember?" The wedding will be at dawn." He says.

"Can we push the wedding a little further. I'm having stomach pains?" I ask.

"Stomach pains?" mom asks herself.

"Yeah, but not it hurts, just, I fell like I need to throw up every now and then... and some times all of a sudden," I tell her.

"So you feel 'sick'?" She asks.

"Sometimes, it usually hits all at once though," I reply. Mom had that look on her face that told everyone not the mess with her.

"Humphrey, you need to go," My dad whispers.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Humphrey, you need to go," Winston whispers to me.

"What, why," I ask.

"Kate, go to the den and I will see what is wrong with you. After I ask Humphrey a few questions." Kate just replied with a nod and left.

"You had your chance," Winston says as backs up.

"Someone may, or may not die tonight," Eve says as she slowly walks towards me and I back up.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Eve. I didn't do anything." I tell her.

"Really, so you didn't get Kate pregnant?" She asks.

"What no, I was injured the whole trip. The only time I..." Then last night hit me like a tidal wave, after the howl, "...Oh yeah, now I remember." Before I could see any other questions, Eve was on top of me faster than lightning, strangling me.

"Eve, get off him." Winston told her, but she ignored, "Eve, get off him! You killing him. Don't you want Kate's pup to have a father?" He asked, and when I heard this, I had no control over my body. My eyes turned bloodshot red and I got an incredible burst of strength, speed, and adrenaline.

In the blink of an eye, I took my back lag and swept her legs together and with my might, I flew her over to where I was on top choking her. I let out a low growl. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. It was only then I could move again. I hoped off Eve and apologized.

"Humphrey, where'd you learn that move?" Winston asked.

"I, I don't know. It must be..." I didn't finish, I just ran off to the center of the pack, I needed to talk to Kate.

**How was this one, is Kate pregnant or not, what happened to Humphrey and what will happen next? The answer to all of these questions will be told in the next few chapters. I've been busy lately, that's why I've not been posting. Anyways, like and follow, have a good rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	16. Different Ways

**Chapter 15:**

I was on my way to Kate's den when I ran into Marcel and Paddy. "Hey, Humphrey, I heard that there will be a wedding soon. So who's the lucky wolf." Marcel asked.

"Actually, it's Kate's wedding. And, do you guys know when the next train passes by here?" I ask.

"Yeah, in an hour or two, but wait. I thought it would be you two getting married." He said.

"No, apparently we have to follow the rules to the pack. Hey guys, can you meet me by the tracks in an hour?"

"Sure, but where are you going?" Paddy asked.

"I did some thinking and found out that there is nothing left for me here. I'm going to go find my parents."

**Kate's POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of our den, looking over the pack. Soon, I'll run things around here, soon I'll own this land, soon I'll be the leader of this pack. All I have to do is marry Garth, but and i ready for that, can i do it?

I mean, when i think about marriage, i get all happy and i can wait, but when i remind myself of whom I'm marrying, it makes me look back and think, "Did i make the right choice?"

"Ow, Lilly, easy!" I tell her as she was brushing my fur with a pine cone.

"Sorry, so, what do you think about garth," Lilly asks.

"Well, he's good looking, he's funny, and, what's the word I'm looking for, not a stud, but like that, he's a..." I trail off.

"A what?" She asks.

"A dud," I tell my self just as Humphrey appears behind me. "Lilly, could you go inside, i need to talk with Humphrey?" I ask her as she leaves.

"Humphrey, I'm feeling..." He cut me off.

"Kate. I'm leaving." Boy, he really stabbed me in the back there.

"What, why!?" I asked.

"I, I'm not from here. I need to go and find my family, i need to know who they are, who i am. I'm sorry, I've loved living in this pack, but i think it's time for me to go."

"Go where? Humphrey you can't leave, hasn't anyone tried to talk you out of this?" I asked again.

"You the only one I've told, and your the only one that needs to know. Bye kate, this has been...fun." He says as he pulled a purple flower from his main. "Here, take this, my parting give, now goodbye." He says as he walks off. Lilly walks out of the den to see me with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong Kate?" She asked

"Nothing, we've got a wedding to go to," I say as i hop down from the den.

**Humphrey's POV: **

I was walking through the forest, looking for Marcel and Paddy to guide me on my way.

I could hear the train in the distance when Marcel and paddy flew up to me. "The trains coming at 35 miles per hour, do you think you can make that jump?" Paddy asks.

"Yeah," I reply as u walk up to tracks and wait.

"Humphrey, you said that you're leaving the pack to find your family, but to me, it looks like your family here. Think about that before you get on." Marcel says as he flys off. Those words kept circling my mind. M my parents are complete strangers, and I know and love everyone in this pack. So do I leave here to see where I came from, or do I stay to be with my friend?

I thought about it for a moment, but the train showed up. I wasn't a large train so I had to act fast. Without thinking, I chased the train and hopped on.

**Kate's POV: **

It was time for my wedding, but, I was having second thoughts about this. I want to merge the packs into one, but I have to marry Garth to do so. But, is that really what I want? If only there was another way.

I walked up to Garth, who was waiting for me at the center of the crowd. I stood in front of him. "Do you want to start this thing or me?" I ask him.

"How about we start it together." He suggested.

"Okay?" I say uneasily. We started by the nibble on the ear, then by the acceptance of each other scents. We continued on, every now and then I would look in the crowd, expecting to see Humphrey. I don't know why him, but, I just wanted to see him there.

"Everything alright, Kate?" He asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," I say I look at his face to see him with an uneasy look on his face too. I see him lean in for our noses to touch, the final one, this will seal the deal, seal our marriage. I looked out into the crowd to see if Humphrey was anywhere to be seen, but he was not.

Without a second thought, I leaned in as well.

**Devin's POV:**

"Devin, see that wolf." My dad tells me.

"Yes," I say.

"We are going to follow that wolf until... (coughs)...until he leads us to Robert." He told me.

"How do you know he lead us there?" I ask.

"Trust me, i know. The plan is, we find him and kill him. If Humphrey tries to stop us, then he will die too." He says as we hop on the train.

**_End of ACT II:_**

**Frank's POV:**

"...So David and his dad hopped on the train. Where it would take them, none of them knew. That is where we will stop today." The old man said.

"Why do you always stop at parts like this?" I asked.

"You know, I love cliffhangers. Come back next week if you want to know the rest." He says as my mom picks me and my siblings up.

"So Frank, what was today's story about." My mom asked. (This next Paragraph summarizes what you just read.)

"Well, he started the ACT with Humphrey playing with his friends, and you soon find out that he likes a tan furred female named Kate. He soon finds out that she has to leave to Alpha camp during winter. He, being an omega, knew that there was no chance between him and her. He trained while Kate was away to pass the time. His father figure, Winston helped him in secret though. A huge gap in the story leads to Humphery being bigger and mastering the made-up sport that he and his friends play. To sum up this day, Kate blew her first hunt and Humphrey and his friends got ready for midnight howl. Neither of them had dates but Kate had to marry this wolf named garth to merge the west and east packs into one. Winston told Humphrey about his past and he ran away. Garth's howl sucked so much the moon about fell out of the sky. She Kate ran away and she found Humphrey. they were both kidnapped and taken to Idaho. Humphrey snapped his leg there and me a guardian/sprit thing that healed him up and they made there way back from the help of two birds named Marcel and Paddy. They got home by train, which they share a howl on, and a war was about to break out In the back cause of her absence. Garth fell for Lilly, Kate's sister, and kate fell for Humphrey. Kate told her mother, Eve, the strongest in the pack, that she might be pregnant. So she attacks Humphrey and he countered her and won the fight and he decided to find out where he's from. She went home to get ready for her and garths wedding, even though neither of them wanted it, kate did it because she knew she could ever be with Humphrey because she thought he was an omega, she was wrong. Humphrey ran back to the train and left to who knows where with to of his dad's enemy's following him, and it is unknown I'm Kate married Garth." I summarized.

"Wow, looks like he told a lot today didn't he?" She said.

"Yeah, he did," I say as we walked inside our den. I'm going back next week, right?" I ask.

"Now you want to go?" She asked. I thought for a moment and said:

"Yeah!"

**So, how did you like this chapter. What do you think Humphrey will do and did Kate actually marry Garth? This will all be answered in the next ACT. Please heart and follow and have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	17. New Adventure(s)

**Chapter 16:**

I opened my eyes to see my sister standing above me. "Hey Frank, wake up. We overslept. We need to hurry up and get there!" she tells me.

"Wait, what day is it?" I ask.

"Wednesday, now let's go." She says as she runs outside.

I followed her all the way to the den with Drake. When we entered the den, he looked at us and said, "Look who showed up, I didn't think you would make it." I looked around the room to see everyone here.

"Have you started yet?" I ask as I sit down.

"No, but now where we're we?" He asks, "Ah yes, Humphrey has hopped on a train and Kate was at a wedding. After the wedding was over..." And then the story begins.

* * *

**_ACT III:_**

**Kate's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes as I made my way to the entrance of my den. I have been getting a lot of sleep recently because of my pregnancy. It has been 2 months since my marriage.

I walked to the hunting grounds to go see my mate, but when I turned around a large rock I saw Garth... Kissing Lilly.

**Humphrey's POV: **_Two months ago_

I slowly opened my eyes, looked around and saw myself on the train. The scenery just flew by. I decided that this was as good as a place as any to get off. I thought about what the birds said. I decided that I'll look for my parents for a couple of days, and if I don't find them by the time this train comes back by here, then I will leave for Jasper.

I jumped off the train and made my way to the nearest den. I needed to be close to the tracks in case it comes back. Marcel said it comes by around every 5 to 10 days. That should be enough time to find them, right? I walked into the place and got settled in.

"Ok, now, what to eat?" I ask myself. I stepped outside of the den and found a couple of rabbits hopping along the river. Perfect! I have never hunted before, I thought I should start off small.

I crept up to them ready for the lunge. Once they stopped moving to get a sip of water I jumped out of the bushes and caught on of them. The other one ran away but the one was just enough for me.

I walked back to my den ready to feast on the rabbit I caught until I found an unfamiliar smell that lingered here. I paid no attention to it as I sunk my teeth into the meat.

I have never eaten a meal alone before, all I heard while munching on the food was the crickets chirping in the background. It had an eerie feeling to it. I just had to leave my den. I got up and threw the bones outside of my den and walk to the river to get some water, but was greater by another wolf. He noticed me immediately and pounced on top of me.

"Who are you!" they asked, "Answer, or expect death!"

**Kates POV:**

"This is it." I thought as my nose touched his. "I am now a married wolf with responsibility over this newly united pack. I pull away as winston walked up to us and said.

" I now pronounced you husband and wife."

I put on my best smile and walked with him back to my, or should i say, our den.

It was late as it is and we needed to go to sleep soon. I laid down and looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Couldnt be better. Now lets go to sleep, we still need have alpha duties in the morning." I told Garth and i closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**How did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry for the long wait, and this short chapter, but i really didn't know what to write. When i did get back on, it loged me out and i couldnt get in for a week. But here it is, the next chapter. Check out my new story too. Ill be alternating between this one and that one. Any way, have a great rest or you day (or night) and...**

**Piece!**


End file.
